Heart attacked
by Charming-Prue
Summary: Set some months after the season 3 finale. Lucas has an heart attack. How Brooke and the rest of the gang handle it? BRUCAS fic. CHAPTER 10 UP! What happens after the café's shooting...
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first One Tree Hill fanfiction. The last fanfic I wrote was 3 years ago so please, be indulgent with me. Pardon my mistakes in the sentences, I'm French so English is not my birth language but I love it.

I do not own any characters, they all belong to the creators of the show.

Summary: Set some months after the season 3 finale. Lucas has an heart attack. How Brooke and the rest of the gang handle it?

------------

« Lucas ! Lucas ! Oh my God, Luke..." Cried Haley when she saw her best friend collaps on the floor. "No, no, no." She picked her cell phone and dialled 911.

"I—I'm Haley James Scott... I—Help me please... Lucas, he—" She mumbled

"Miss calm down." The voice told her.

Haley breathed and managed to say: "My friend Lucas, he's having an heart attack. He has HMC... "

"Where are you now?"

"We're in High school at the Whitey Durham field house, please come fast." She quickly said.

"Okay, I'm sending you an ambulance, you can hang up now."

"Thank you." She said and hung up the phone.

Lucas was now unconscious, she took his hands in hers and whispered: "Come on Luke, stay with me please." She kissed him on the forehead and squeezed his hands once again.

------------

Brooke entered the hospital and she saw Haley in the waiting room. She ran to her and they hugged tightly, both crying.

"How is he?" Brooke dared to ask.

"I don't know, all these doctors are passing next to me and no one tells me anything about him." Haley answered.

Brooke knees started to feel weak, she needed so sit for a moment. Haley helped her to sit down and sat next to her. Brooke was now shaking like a leaf, she couldn't believe it, it was a nightmare, her worst nightmare but she would be waking up soon. She closed her eyes but when she opened them again, she was still sitting at the hospital with Haley's arms wrapped around her.

"He's going to be okay Brooke, he's strong you know." Haley told her.

Brooked nodded and said: "It's just... it's just that I can't loose him... I love him so much. He's all I have."

Haley kissed Brooke's head and said: "I know."

Suddenly Brooke got up and dried her eyes. She wasn't about to wait during one or two hours for any doctors to walk over them and tell them about Lucas' condition.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"I need to know." Brooke told her when a doctor walked toward them.

"Excuse me, Sir." Brooke started.

"May I help you?" The doctor replied.

"I hope so, my boyfriend Lucas Scott is here and I need to know how he's doing." She explained.

"I'm sorry Miss, we're only allowed to give informations to the members of the family." The doctor told her.

"What? Come on, I told you, I'm his girlfriend, I have the right to know." She said.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do for you." He said with a shrug.

"I don't think you understand, I want to know. I'm part of his family, now you get these informations for me or--." Brooked was pretty angry now and Haley had to stop her.

"Come on Brooke, Karen will be here soon, they will tell her what we need to know." She told her had she led her to the chairs to sit down.

Brooke bursted into tears. She had tried to be strong, but this was too much. She was thinking about Lucas, about his smile, how cute he was. She was thinking about their fights, their kisses, their sleeping late mornings. She couldn't imagine him laying down in an hospital room. She closed her eyes and imagined both of them walking on the beach hands in hands.

Karen ran in the hospital, she passed in front of Haley and Brooke but didn't notice them.

"My son, Lucas Scott was admitted here." She told to the first nurse she met.

The nurse nodded and Karen entered the emergency room with her.

Both of the girls got up and waited for her to come back. Haley was pacing in front of Brooke when Peyton joined them. She hugged Haley and looked down at Brooke who gave her a nasty look. Of course, Brooke was still angry at Peyton because she still had feelings for Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked harshly to her ex-best friend.

"Luke is my friend too Brooke." She replied.

"Friend?" Brooke asked her, laughing as she got up and walked to Peyton. "How can you say that? He's more than just a friend to you and the whole world knows it."

"Brooke, calm down." Haley said calmly.

"Yeah Brooke calm down." Peyton repeated.

Brooke came really close to Peyton and said: "Do not tell me what to do bitch." She was about to slap her... again.

"Both of you, stop it." Haley nearly screamed.

The past month had been so hard to deal with for every one in Tree Hill. Uncle Cooper had died in the car accident with Rachel who was pregnant, as long as Karen. Brooke still hated Peyton for having feelings for Lucas. Haley had been close to lose Nathan while he was trying to save Cooper. Too much emotions, too much to handle.

Brooke and Peyton were staring into each others eyes when Karen walked next to them. She looked really pale.

"Girls, I don't think this is an appropriate moment to fight." She told them.

"How is he?" Brooke immediatly asked.

"We don't know yet, he is awake but very weak." Karen said softly.

"I know he is going to be okay." Haley told her, hugging her. Brooke joined them but Peyton walked away. She wasn't part of their world.

When they pulled apart, the three of them crying, Karen said: "They let me see him and he whispered your name Brooke. I told the doctor that you guys were engaged so he can allow you to see him for some minutes."

Brooke nodded whispered a thank you. Karen took her hand and led her to Lucas' room while Haley went after Peyton.

------------

When Brooke entered Lucas' room, her she felt like her throat was squeezed. She didn't dare to approach him. Her eyes were full with tears and Karen whispered to her: "Go on, he needs you."

Brooked nooded and walked next to the bed.

"Brooke..." Lucas whispered, his eyes closed.

"Shhh, don't say anything, I'm here Luke." She told him, taking his hand.

"I—I love you—pretty girl." He managed to whisper.

Brooke smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered: "I love you too boyfriend."

Suddenly the devices to monitor Lucas' heart started to make noises. Brooke didn't seem to understand what was going on but when all the nurses and the doctors ran into the room, she understood that Lucas was having another heart attack. One of the nurses pushed her out of the room and closed the door. Karen was crying and had trouble breathing at the sight of what was going on with her son.

"Lucas! No!" Brooke cried.

Karen hugged her tightly and told her: "He will be okay, he has to be."

------------

I don't know if this is to be continued but thanks for your reviews to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, this is the new chapter, thanks a lot for your reviews...

------------

It was like she had been in this hospital for ever. Waiting and waiting over again. She was so tired, she didn't even have the strengh to cry or to sleep anymore. She looked pale and weak. Brooke Davis looked like a ghost, wandering in the Tree Hill hospital waiting room. She and Karen had spend the night there, waiting for the doctors to tell them about Lucas, but they never came. All they knew what that he was in intensives cares. It was morning now, Brooke could tell by looking at the window but she didn't really care. Karen was asleep on the couch. How could she sleep, that was a mystery to Brooke who had spent the night thinking about her and Lucas, about how badly she wanted this relationship to work, she even had caught herself thinking about the names of their futur babies. She saw Haley and Nathan walking in the hallway. Haley immediately hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek and Nathan joined their hugging. No words needed to be said.

"I have some news about Lucas Scott." A doctor said, approching them.

Karen jumped from the couch and got up. Brooke, Haley and Nathan let go of each others.

"He got out of intensives cares, he's going to be okay soon. He is in a single room now, you can see him but make sure to let him rest." He added.

Everyone smiled with relief. Lucas would make it, that was for sure now.

Karen took Brooke's hand and told her: "Let's go see him."

"No, I—I think, I think Haley should go." She replied.

Haley looked shocked, she didn't understand why Brooke didn't want to see her boyfriend. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Brooke nodded and said: "He'll be happy to see you." They both hugged and Karen and Haley followed the doctor to Lucas' room.

Nathan and Brooke sat down face to face in the waiting room.

"You look like hell." Nathan said.

"Yeah, I know you're more into the blondies, Peyton, Haley..." She replied.

"It's not what I meant Brooke." He told her. "I'm concerned about you. You haven't sleep in almost two days, I'm sure you didn't eat anything. You should go home and rest. Lucas' fine now."

"I don't have a home Nathan..." She whispered.

He got up and walked close to her. "Let's go see him."

"No, I can't." Brooke replied.

"What you can't? What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Last time I went to see him, he had another heart attack... I don't want it to happen again." She explained.

"So what, you're going to ignore him for the rest of his life?" He asked again.

She srugged.

"And you think this is your fault if he has an heart attack? That's stupid Brooke. The only thing he can risk with you is to have a broken heart, not a heart attack." He said.

She gave him a look and shook her head. This was enough for Nathan, he knew what Brooke loved Lucas and that Lucas loved her back and he wanted the both of them to share the same happiness that he was sharing with Haley. He grabbed her by the arm and said firmly: "Let's go." Brooke tried to get away from his grasp but he was too strong and she knew he wouldn't let her go until she was in Lucas' room, that's how stubborn the Scotts were.

Nathan asked to a nurse the number and the direction of Lucas' room, not letting Brooke go away from him. When they arrived, Brooke stopped at the doorway and Nathan got into the room next to Haley. Lucas was sleeping and Karen was holding his hand. Nathan got closer to him and whispered in his ear: "Glad you're okay bro."

Haley smiled and her husband planted a kiss on her forehead and she said: "Karen, you sould go home, it's not good for you and the baby not to rest."

Karen nodded and Brooke said: "I'll stay here and keep an eye on him, I'll call you later and let you know about him."

"Thank you Brooke." Karen told her.

They all kissed or hugged Brooke goodbye and left.

Brooke stood there, at the doorway, looking at Lucas. She was so happy that he was okay now, so relieved but still she couldn't get into the room. She remembered how scared she was when he went after Nathan into the school the day of the shooting, the day Keith died. She went off of her thoughts when she saw Lucas stirring. He looked around the room, he looked scared and alone. When his eyes met Brooke's, he smiled. Brooked smiled back at him and without thinking about the last time she got into his hospital room she walked close to him.

"Hey..." He whispered.

"Shh, please Luke don't talk, just rest okay. You scared the hell out of me, I don't want this to happen again. Please close your eyes and get some more sleep." She ordered him gently.

"Rest with me, you look tired." He whispered again. That was all about Lucas, carrying after the others when he was the one who needed to be taken care of.

"God Lucas, can't you just rest and stop talking?" She said. "No until you lay down next to me." He murmured.

"First of all this is completly forbidden and second of all please stop talking, you need to rest." She explained him again.

"If you don't lie with me, I'll to try to get up and run in the hallway." He threatened with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes and gave in, she knew he would do anything to reach his goal. She crawled carefully in bed with him. She closed her eyes, it was feeling so good to be next to him again. She inhaled his scent deeply and felt him kissing her head.

"I love you Brooke Davis." He said.

"Not that I don't like to hear you saying these kind of things but please, pretty please, you have to rest." She told him, looking at him in the eyes. "And I love you too Lucas Scott." She added, planting a kiss on his lips. Lucas smiled at her and nodded.

"Don't be scared." He said. "I feel a lot more better now."

"I'm scared, I can't help it." She replied.

He reached for her hand and placed it on his heart. "Here, it's beating, you can feel it and it's never going to stop, not now that I have you in my life."

She smiled and whispered: "Let's sleep for a while now."

Lucas kissed her head once again and nodded. He was exhausted, but he wanted to make sure that Brooke was okay. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. As for Brooke, she spent about 30 minutes listening and feeling Lucas' heart beating. Afterwards she drifted off to sleep, she was exhausted as well, now that Lucas was okay, she could get some sleep. She felt good and secure in his arms, she always did.

Suddenly she jumped when a nurse entered the room to check on Lucas.

"Miss, I don't think this is allowed..." The nurse said.

Brooke rubbed her eyes and she was about to say something when the nurse stopped her with her hand and said: "Let's just say I didn't see you here."

"Thank you." Brooke whispered.

The nurse smiled and went off the room closing the door.

Brooke cuddled back close to Lucas, she put her hand on her heart and she went back to sleep, in her boyfriend arms.

------------

Later that day, Brooke woke up. She felt Lucas' hand caressing her waist under her shirt. She smiled, she was feeling so good with him, she felt warm and safe.

"I thought you were supposed to sleep." She softly told him.

"Coudn't, you kept snoring." He replied with a wide smile.

Normaly she would have punch him playfully in the arm for that but this time she just turned to look at him in the eyes and she asked: "How do you feel?"

"I feel in love with the most beautiful and carrying girl in the world." He replied.

"It's not what I meant." She told him.

"I know, I just don't want you to worry about me Brooke." He told her.

"I can't help it, I love you, I care about, I worry about you." She said. "Now please, no more lies, just tell me how you feel." She added.

"I feel tired, but I'm good Brooke, I'm not going to leave you ever again." He explained.

"Promise?" She asked, hopefully with tears forming in her eyes.

Lucas nodded and said: "I promise."

Brooke gave him a peak on the lips.

"Although, maybe there is something you could do to make me feel better." He said.

Brooked nodded and waited for him to tell her.

"Well, a kiss would be great, but a real kiss you know, the kind you save for when it's just the two of us." He said.

"Lucas Scott you're unbelievable." Brooke said as she bent down to give him this special kiss she saved for him. They hear to door of the room opening and Brooke broke apart. Lucas sighted loudly, really disappointed that they couldn't share this moment alone. Brooke recognized the doctor she was about to slap entering the room. She jumped off the bed and said: "I'm going to get something to drink." With that she stormed out of the room. She knew visitors weren't allowed to stay for more than 20 minutes in the patients' room, she couldn't even think about how forbidden is could be to slid in a patient's bed and to give him hell of a kiss.

"Well, I think you're getting better Lucas." The doctor said. "You'll be home soon."

"Thanks doctor." Lucas replied.

The doctor was about to go out of the room when he saw Peyton next to the door.

"You're a lucky guy to have all those pretty girls watching over you." He said before leaving.

Both of Lucas and Peyton smiled.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, it's okay, come here." Lucas told her.

She entered the room and sat down on his bed. She held her hand and kissed his forehead.

All they could hear was Brooke's cup of coffee falling on the floor at the entrance of the room. She looked at them, shook her head and went away.

------------

Hope you liked it. Any suggestions, ideas? Please let me know. Thanks for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time. Here's the new chapter and I think there is more to come, like some getting hurt again... No more talking, here we go.

------------

"Thanks for coming Peyton, it means a lot." Lucas said.

"Yeah, sorry Brooke saw us. I thought she would be gone longer than that." Peyton replied.

Lucas sat up in his bed and said: "I have to go after her."

Peyton stopped him and said: "You can't walk Luke, you have to lay down."

He sighed and said: "Help me to get into that wheelchair, please."

Peyton nodded and helped him, she knew that if she didn't help him, he would have walked or worst, ran, after Brooke so she helped him to get into the wheelchair.

"I'm glad you're okay." Peyton told him.

"Thanks Peyton." He replied, they both went out of the room and Lucas started to look for Brooke.

He found her outside, she was sitting on a bench near the main entrance of the hospital, looking down. Lucas could she tears in her eyes, it broke his heart.

When she saw him in his wheelchair, she sighed loudly and yelled at him: "God Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Don't you know what rest means?" She yelled in answered.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked again.

"Stop answering with questions." She snapped.

"Start answering my questions." He said calmly.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at that backstabbing slut." She explained, she had tears in her eyes but they were tears of anger now.

"And that's why you have a cigarette in your hand." Lucas commented.

Brooke looked down and realised that she was indeed holding a cigarette.

"It's nothing, I was just angry and I saw this guy smoking and I asked for one. I didn't even light it up." She said.

She looked down. She was feeling butterflies in her stomach and shivers running down her body. All this mixed up emotions, love, anger, jealousy, guilt, fear, despair were going over her heart, mind and soul. She just wanted to pretend that nothing bad had ever happened, that she and Lucas were insanely in love, that he hadn't a heart condition, that Jimmy, Keith and Cooper were alive and that Peyton was her best friend. She wanted to be a teenager again, not a grown up. She didn't know what to say, what to think or what to do anymore. She was so exhausted. She just wanted to lie down, sleep and cut herself from all the crazyness of her world.

Lucas knew that something was going on with his girlfriend, he knew she was strong, she was a fighter, she was determined and stubborn but enough was enough, she couldn't endure all these things happening to her, to both of them.

He laced his fingers with hers and whispered: "It's okay."

"I'm gonna kill that bitch." Brooke said angrily.

"She's not a bad person you know." Lucas told her.

"So what now you're defending her! Again!" Brooked exclaimed. She tried to get up and walk away but Lucas held her hand tighter and stopped her.

"I am not defending her Brooke." He said.

She turned back to face him and he explained: "Just twist things around for a sec. What if she was with Jack and that you were in love with him?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and said: "Like I could be in love with Jack."

"Alright, then just imagine that I'm with her and that you are in love with me. I'm at the hospital and she is mad at you because you told her that you were in love with her boyfriend. What would you do? Would you just wait for Haley to call you and give you news about me or would you come to the hospital to check on me?" He asked, trying to make his point.

"I would get in my car and drive far far away, because I would be so ashamed of myself for being in love with my best friend's boyfriend that I couldn't stand being near her anymore." She replied.

"You know that's not it. You would come to the hospital and make sure that I'm okay, no matter if Peyton's here or not." He said.

"She's just concerned about me Brooke, just like you are." He added.

"The only difference is that I'm the one who get to kiss you, not her." She said.

"That was a small kiss on the forehead, nothing more." He said.

"Maybe it was nothing more for you, but what was it for her?" She asked.

"At Nathan and Haley's wedding you asked me why I wouldn't let you all the way in... That was just because I was scared of losing you, I was scared of hurting you. I still am." He added.

She looked at him in the eyes, waiting for him to make his point.

"Thing is that, I realised that life is too short to repress our feelings. I am sure about my feelings, I know with all my heart that I love you with every fiber of my body. I know I won't hurt you because I will never leave you." He continued.

"Peyton may love me, but I love you more. You have all the way in Brooke, all the way in." He finished.

Brooke smiled and said: "You know what Broody, you're not much of a talker, but when you do, you're awesome."

"Kiss me." He asked with his special handsome smile of him.

They shared a kiss and Brooke whispered: "I love you Luke."

"Love you too pretty girl." He replied.

"Now, let's go back to your room before all the nurses and the doctors start searching for you." Brooke told him.

"Yup." He nodded and they went back in his room.

------------

"Here's the deal..." Brooke told Lucas who was now back in his hospital bed.

"I'll give you hell of a kiss and then you'll get to sleep." She finished, running a finger on his lips.

"Okay." Lucas replied smiling.

Brooke smiled back at him. She bent down and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Lucas carresed her cheek with his thumb, Brooke always loved it, it was feeling so good. Each second, their kiss grew more and more passionate, both could feel how much they loved the other. None of them wanted this moment to stop but Brooke finally pulled apart, she knew that if they didn't stop now, this would get uncontroled, and they were in an hospital... Lucas let out a huge dissapointed sigh.

Brooke gave him a small peack on the lips and wispered: "Keep your eyes closed and get to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." Lucas replied, keeping his eyes closed.

"Hey you guys." Karen said as she entered the room.

Brooke greeted her with a huge.

"Mom!" Greeted Lucas, his eyes wide open.

"You had a deal Lucas, keep your eyes closed and get to sleep." Karen told him.

Lucas rolled his eyes and Brooke blushed, it meant that Karen had witnessed the whole scene.

"You know I'm not the one who should be getting sleep." Lucas said, his eyes closed this time.

"That's right." Karen said, she turned to Brooke and said. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Brooke looked down and said: "It's best to be here than to be in my hotel room."

"I meant 'home' Brooke." Karen said, handing her the keys to her and Lucas house.

Brooke smiled and Karen explained: "Just go home, get some rest in Lucas's bed and we'll meet you there. That young boy will be allowed to go home soon."

"Just don't feng shui my room again." Lucas mumbled, half asleep.

"Can't promise you anything, boyfriend." She replied with a wink.

Both of Karen and Brooke laughed. Brooke hugged Karen and thanked her. She walked next to Lucas and whispered: "Sleep tight baby."

With that she drove to Lucas' house and felt asleep in a matter of time in his bed. She was feeling warm and safe there. With Lucas' scent on the pillow it was almost feeling like he was laying next to her and she knew that soon he'll get home and they will both cuddle in each other arms, cut from the rest of the world, cut from all the problems of being almost a grown up.

------------

So what do you think? Just let me know, what you like, what you don't like, your ideas, your suggestions, everything, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I'm sorry but I've been really busy. Anyway, let's go new chapter, I hope you'll like it. Thank you about the lasts reviews, it means a lot.

------------

Lucas woke up. He jumped in his hospital bed. He was sweaty and his heart was racing. He tried to calm down but it was too late, the doctors and the nurses ran into his room to check on him. He looked around and realised that his Mom wasn't here. A nurses forced him to lay back.

"I just had a nightmare." He whispered.

"He's okay." A doctor said.

Karen entered to room with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"What happened?" She asked in shocked when she realised all the people around her son.

"I just had a nightmare." Lucas repeated.

"Your son's heart started to race uncontrolably. Hopefully it was just a false alarm but I'm afraid it's too soon for him to go home. He'll have to stay here so we can keep an eye on him." A doctor explained.

"We'll make some exams tomorrow first thing in the morning, until then, call me if you need anything." He added before going out of the room.

Everyone was gone now, Lucas sighed and said: "I can't stand being here. I wanna go home."

"It's gonna be okay Luke." Karen replied, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to talk to the doctor." She added.

Lucas nodded and Karen kissed him on the forehead again and walked out the room.

Lucas closed his eyes, and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. Everytime he was closing his eyes, images from his nightmare were coming back, images he didn't want to see again, never again. He finally picked up the phone and dialed Brooke's cell number.

Brooke jumped when she heared the ringtone. She was sleeping peacefully in Lucas's bed. She freaked out and she quickly picked it up.

"I need you Brooke." The voice whispered in a sigh.

"Lucas?" She asked. Or course she knew it was him, she was just really surprised that he was calling her in the middle of the night.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, of course I'm okay. What's going on Lucas?" She asked. She was now nervous and scared, she sat up in the bed.

"I... I had a nightmare and I just wanted to talk to you. I can't go back to sleep. I'm sorry I called you. I shouldn't have." He explained.

"It's okay. That's what I'm here for. You know, my job is not only about the hot kisses part." She told him.

Lucas smiled, she was already making him feel better, a lot better, Brooke Davis had this power on him, to make him smile with only one sentence and god knows how much he loved her for that.

"So, you wanna tell me about your nightmare?" She asked.

"Not really... Wanna tell me about your dream? I mean, I'm pretty sure you were having a hot dream about me." He said back.

"Well..." She started a little embarrased.

"It wasn't exactly a hot dream..." She said.

"Doesn't matter, tell me about it, I wanna know what you dream about." He told her.

"Well...We were at the river court, lying on a blanket on the grass. You had brought picnic, food that you had taken at the coffee. So we were basically kissing, talking, kissing, eating and kissing again." She said with a smile.

"Looks like this can become a hot dream at every second." He replied.

"Huh, wait, 'til the second part." Brooke said, a little embarrassed.

"And that second part would be about?" Lucas asked curious.

"Don't freak out, okay?" She asked.

"Okay." He replied, getting even more curious.

"Well… a little boy can running and laid down between the two of us calling us Mom and Dad." She explained, biting her bottom lip, waiting for him to react.

"Brooke Davis are you thinking about babies?" Lucas asked.

"I am not thinking about babies, my subconscious is!" She exclaimed.

He laughed and asked: "How did it feel?"

"Good. It felt good Luke. Being with you, I was feeling safe, warm and loved. We were a family together. It felt awesome." She explained with a little sadness in her voice.

"Plus, our baby boy was totally cute, he had your eyes with my hair's color." She added as a smiled formed on her lips.

"I know my son will be the cutest, I mean, with a beautiful mom like you, he has to be." Lucas told her.

"Oh and he was playing basket-ball with his cousin and his uncle Nathan." Brooke said.

At first she thought that Lucas would freak out, they never had really talked about babies. Of course that was mostly because she lied to him once about being pregnant so she was kinda afraid of bringing up the subject. But it looked like Lucas was okay talking about babies, it even seemed like he was enjoying it.

"I can assure you that the first part of your dream is going to happen as soon as I will be out of this hospital, as for the other part, this is going to happen. I don't know when but I want it to happen with all my heart but I also want us to be ready." He explained.

Brooke smiled and said: "You really do love me Lucas Scott."

"Madly." He replied with a huge smile on his lips.

"You should go back to sleep you know. Look, it's almost 5 am, and I'll be there first thing in the morning, it's not long until we can kiss again." Brooke told him. She was slowly coming back to earth. No more babies, no more making out at the river court, just Lucas lying in an hospital bed.

"Yeah, you're right… I should try to get some sleep. Can't wait to have you next to me." He said.

"Me too. I love you." She replied.

"Love you too pretty girl." He whispered. He was now getting tired, he closed his eyes and drifted away to the river court where he was laying next to his girlfriend.

He smiled and whispered: "Bye babe."

"Bye Luke." She replied.

They both hung up their phones and closed their eyes. Lucas went back to the river court. Gone was his nightmare. And for sure, this was his worst nightmare, his worst fear. And it was not to have a heart attack again, it was not to go back in school and getting shoot, it was not about not playing basket-ball anymore… It was about losing Brooke. This was definitely his worst fear. In the nightmare he just had, Brooke was in a car accident and before he had talked to her on the phone, every time he was closing his eyes, he was seeing her lying on the ground unconscious, covered with blood. That's why he had suddenly woke up, that's why his heart had started to race. He couldn't stand thinking about losing her, she was his life now. Hopefully, she was okay and she had given him nicest things to dream about. That was what Lucas Scott will be dreaming for the rest of the night, being with his soul mate, Brooke Davis.

------------

Brooke was running through the hallway of the hospital, she was scared. She had a bad feeling about Lucas, she needed to see him. She finally reached his room and stopped at the door. Nurses and doctors were all over him. Karen was crying in the corner of the room. Brooke looked at Lucas, his eyes were closed. Her heart started to race and tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't move, it was getting harder to breath and her stomach started to ache. She wanted to get in and beg Lucas to wake up or hold Karen in her arms and tell her that he son would be okay but she couldn't. All she could do was to watch the scene helplessly with tears streaming down her face. She tried to call Lucas but no sound got out of her mouth. Suddenly, Haley and Nathan ran into the room, almost pushing her. They both held Karen, talking to her but Brooke couldn't hear what they were saying.

Suddenly, the nurse walked in front of her and told her: "It's too late." And she that she slammed to door to Brooke's face.

------------

Alright that's all... Please review, tell me if you liked this chapter or anything. Tell me if this worth going on. As always all ideas or suggestions are welcomed. Thanks guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone ! As I have plenty of time these days, I (already) wrote a new chapter! Thank you Sophie for your French review, I'm glad you liked it and that other French fans read English fanfics!

Also thank you Me for your unsigned review, I'm trying to do my best for the grammar but it's not that easy!

And finally , thank you nemo for your support and to all of you who reviewed the 4 chapters.

------------

« Lucas ! » Brooke screamed as she woke up.

She was breathless, she sat up in Lucas' bed. She had troubles recovering from this horrible nightmare. How crazy was she? She was having nightmare about Peyton being a nurse and telling her that Lucas was dead and Dan was the doctor trying to save him...

"You are so messed up." She said out loud, shaking her head.

She looked at the clock, 7 am. She picked up her cell phone and dialled the hospital's number. Even if it was early, she needed to make sure he was okay. She asked for Lucas's room and waited.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"It's Brooke, is Lucas okay?" She immediately asked.

"Yes… yes, he's okay. He's just waking up. Do you want to talk to him?" She asked. Karen was surprised but by the tone of Brooke's voice she could say the girl was really worried. She handed the phone to Lucas, letting him know that it was Brooke.

"Morning Cheery." He said with a tired smile.

"Hey baby, it's good to hear your voice. I just wanted you to know that I'll be right there." She told him.

"Can't wait to see you." He replied.

"Me too, I'll just make a quick stop at the hotel to have a shower and change and then, I'll drive to the hospital." She explained.

"Alright, well, I'm not getting anywhere, I'm waiting for you." He said.

"Okay, bye. Love ya." She said.

"Me too. Bye" He replied and with that, they both hung up.

------------

Brooke arrived in Lucas's room and she freaked out, the bed was empty. She looked around the room and found Karen reading a newspaper calmly. Brooke was relived.

"Hi Brooke, how are you? Did you get enough sleep?" Karen asked her.

"Yes, thank you for the invitation." She said, handing her the keys.

"Nah, keep them, you might need to use it again tonight." Karen told her with a smile.

Brooke nodded and thanked her.

"Where's Lucas?" She asked.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom, having a shower." Karen replied.

Brooke sat down on his bed and put the bag she was holding, along with her purse next to her.

"I brought some things for him, his iPod, clothes, books, pictures…" She said.

"That's a great idea. Well, since you're here now, I'm going to go and rest as well." Karen told her.

She knocked at the bathroom door and said: "Lucas, Brooke's here, I'm leaving."

He opened the door a little and said: "Take care Mom and get some rest. See ya."

Then he saw Brooke and greeted her: "Hey very, very pretty girl."

Karen smiled, said good bye and she left the two love birds.

Suddenly Lucas went out of the bathroom, wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist, he grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. He closed the door and gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately.

"I missed you so much last night." He told her when he finally broke up the kiss.

"I missed you too, but you have to…" She started but he silenced her with another kiss.

"Rest. I know babe, but I feel just… fine." He replied, kissing her neck now.

"I know Luke, but listen, I'm just scared, alright, so please don't drive me crazy by not resting enough and having another hea—" She tried to finished but once again he silenced her with a passionate kiss. Brooke gave in, she lost herself on their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss grew even more passionate, letting shivers run along her back. Lucas's hot hands started to explore Brooke's sides and back under her shirt, she moaned slightly and let her hands slid on his strong chest. He pressed his body against hers and it was like they were alone on the planet. Just the two of them. Last night had been so scary that they needed to be together.

"Hey buddy!" Haley shouted when she entered Lucas's hospital room, followed by Nathan.

"Saved by Tutor girl." Brooke whispered, trying to catch her breath. She knew that if Haley hadn't stopped them, they would have made love on the bathroom floor. And it's not that Brooke wasn't up to it, it's just that she knew that this was totally forbidden due to Lucas's condition. Truth was that when she was in his arms, she couldn't fight him back because she wanted him as much as he wanted her. And which girl could resist to Lucas Scott only wearing a towel around his waist?

Lucas moaned from disappointment and opened the door.

"Hey you guys, I'll be… right there." He said.

He closed the door and gave Brooke one last kiss and she whispered: "I can't go out, they'll know what we were doing in here."

"Don't worry, they probably don't know you're here, plus, they have to go to school so they won't stay for a long time." He said while he was quickly getting dressed.

He gave her a small peak on the lips and said: "Be right back."

She nodded and he opened the door of the bathroom and went out, leaving it half opened so Brooke could hear what was going on.

Lucas hugged both of Haley and Nathan.

"How are you man?" Nathan asked.

"Good, thanks. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible." He replied.

"Hey, is Brooke here? We saw her car parked right outside." Haley asked.

Busted. Lucas smiled and Brooke went out of the bathroom blushing. Her lips were pink from the intensive kissing and her hair was a mess.

"This is so… Brucas." Haley exclaimed, laughing.

Brooke stuck her tongue at her and sat on Lucas bed as he joined her.

"What are you guys, horny rabbits? The guy is an hospital Brooke!" Nathan asked just to tease.

"He forced me." Brooke whined, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah right! Poor Brooke Davis having to make out with her boyfriend." Haley said.

They all laughed and Nathan handed a card to Lucas. "This is from the team and the guys from the river court."

"Thanks Nate." Lucas replied with a nod.

"And the flowers are from Rachel, Deb, Peyton and the rest of the cheerleading squad." Haley explained, pointing at the flower she had placed on the near table.

"Looks like we're gonna have something to burn." Brooke mumbled.

Lucas looked at her and she said: "Don't give me that look, I'm sure that witch cast a spell on it, we have to burn it."

"Anyway, we have to go to school, we just wanted to say hi, and looks like you're in good hands Luke." Nathan said with a wink that neither of Brooke or Haley had seen.

Lucas smiled and said: "Don't worry about me, take care of yourself little brother."

They shook hands and hugged. Haley looked at Brooke and she smiled, it was good to see the two brothers like this. Both of the girls wanted them to be a family, a whole big family and it started from Lucas and Nathan being real brothers, brothers that can count one on the other, nothing like what Keith and Dan had become. Now that was it, Brooke was close to Haley, they were friends and almost sisters in law. Karen could count on Deb, Haley and Brooke for the new baby to come. They were starting to be a real family, that's what they all needed. With Keith gone, Haley and Brooke's parents away, Dan being Dan, they had to stand up for each others, take care of each others.

Haley and Lucas shared a long hug and Nathan opened his arms to Brooke. They hugged as well and Nathan whispered: "See, I told you, he's okay now but just don't exhaust him with your kisses."

Brooke punched him playfully on the arm and smiled.

------------

Nathan and Haley were now gone. Lucas had to go back lying on his bed because the doctor told him so and truthfully, he was starting to feel weak, he needed to rest. Brooke was lying next to him, tracing invisible signs on his chest with her fingertips.

"What do you think about Nicolas Keith Scott?" Lucas suddenly asked.

"It's cute, but I thought your Mom would be calling her baby something like Keith Junior." She told him.

"That was a name for our baby." He told her.

Brooke smiled said, looking up at him: "It's totally cute."

They stayed silent for a while and Brooke asked: "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"When you'll be out of here and that we'll be back to school, what are we gonna do?" She asked.

"I don't know." He replied. He knew what she meant.

"Everything has changed and it's never going to be the same. Everything is so messed up. It scares me because outside this hospital people are waiting for us to stand up and I don't know if I have the strength to stand up." She explained.

Lucas planted a kiss on her forehead and she continued: "How I am going to handle to see Peyton each day at school, knowing that she'll be looking at you, that she'll try to talk to you every time I won't be near you? How is Rachel going to handle that she's pregnant with Cooper's baby? How is your Mom going to handle to be pregnant with Keith's baby?"

"We'll help Rachel and my Mom, I'm sure they'll be okay. As for Peyton, you just have to trust me. I know you can't help being jealous but just trust me." He explained and added: "You don't have to worry for what's to come because as long as we're together and that we have our friends and family with us, we are all safe."

------------

That's all folks! What did you prefer in this chapter? Please, please, please review… Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this is the new chapter… Hope you'll like it, major drama. Let's go, onto the story…

------------

"I have a good news for you Lucas. You can go home." The doctor said with a smile.

Lucas was relived, he smiled just like Karen and Brooke who were standing next to him. Ten days had past since his heart attack, he was so glad to finally go out of here. The hospital room was really getting on his nerves. And even if Brooke had taken care of the decoration with flowers and pictures, it never felt like home. Brooke held Lucas's hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Thank you doctor." He said.

The doctor nodded and said: "Even if you are out of here you still have to rest, to take your medicines, to be careful with what you eat, no junk food, no sodas, of course no alcohol or cigarettes. Basically, all you can do is lay in your bed, sit on your couch, eat salad, drink water and take your medicines, all this during one week."

Lucas nodded, he didn't care if he couldn't eat what he wanted or drink what he wanted as long as he was at home.

"And, one of the more important thing, no activities that could speed up your heart beat. No basket ball, no jogging…" He continued looking at Lucas and then he looked at Brooke and said: "No fooling around with you, young lady."

Brooke blushed and Lucas winced. That was going to be the hardest rule to follow. He was dying to spend some time alone with Brooke.

"You can go for a walk on the beach for example, but nothing more intense than that." He finished.

Lucas reluctantly nodded and said: "Okay."

"Well, you know everything, you're free to go home. But please Lucas, don't play with your condition, just take things slowly and everything will be back to normal in a matter of time." The doctor added before shaking hands with him.

Lucas nodded again and thanked him before he left the room.

------------

"Here are the rules…" Karen started as Lucas and Brooke got into the house.

Lucas sighed and said: "Mom, the doctor already explained everything, you don't have to explain it again."

"And you will follow them and you will the follow the rules of living under my roof too." She replied.

Lucas nodded and Karen started: "Brooke is going to move in the guest room. Of course you won't be sharing the same room. So, no sneaking in the other room in the middle of the night and you won't be sharing the bathroom in the mornings. Also, no parties during the week and you'll ask for permission during the week ends. Am I clear?"

Both of them nodded, Lucas was looking down but Brooke was smiling, she was really happy to live under Karen's roof again. She hugged her and thanked her.

She took Lucas's hand and said, dragging him to his room: "Come on, let's go to your room and have some rest."

Once they entered the room, Lucas laid down on the bed and Brooke closed the door.

"This is so great." She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Then she realized that Lucas wasn't looking so good. She laid down next to him and said: "What's on your mind Broody?"

"All the things the doctor said, all those rules…" He replied with a sighed.

"But you are okay with me living here right?" She asked, worried.

Lucas smiled and said: "Of course I'm okay with that, it's just that you are too much temptation, and there is too much rules."

She straddled him, looked into his eyes and said: "We'll make it work."

She kissed him and he said: "God Brooke, don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked.

"That, the kiss, everything." He said.

"Come on, it's just a small kiss on the lips and we are fully clothed, is that turning you on?" She asked.

Lucas bit his lower lip and nodded. He looked at her in the eyes and said: "I can't help it, you're too sexy."

He sat up on the bed and locked his arms around her waist, their lips met into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly Brooke broke apart and exclaimed: "I can't believe you're doing this." She get up and walk away from him.

"Doing what?" It was is turn to ask.

"Being all cute and charming and telling me nice things to trick me in your bed." She said.

"That was just an innocent kiss." He tried to defend himself.

"Right, innocent kiss… the thing is, I know you too well and I know what you want when you kiss me like this." She explained.

Lucas sighed but smiled at her, giving her his best look and said: "Alright, you got me. Ever since you came to see me at the hospital, I wanted to make love to you, because I love you so much that the only thing I want is to be with you."

Brooke smiled and approached the bed slowly.

"You are so beautiful, I'll never get enough of you, your body, your skin." He added.

She almost reached the bed and Lucas smiled, she was about to give in, she was melting hearing his words. She sat on the bed next to him, she was about to say something but he kissed her first. Once again she broke the kiss and said: "This is sooo wrong."

She stormed out of the room leaving a desperate Lucas in his bed.

His cell phone rang, it was Brooke. He picked it up and she only said: "Just have a cold shower Lucas and stop torturing yourself thinking about things you can't do until a whole week."

She hung up and Lucas said out loud: "You are driving me crazy Brooke Davis!"

He let out a huge sighed and lay back on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He couldn't take Brooke out of his mind. He decided to read a book to change his mind. As he was reading, his mind was no longer playing games about his girlfriend, he was totally lost in the story now. Until Brooke knocked on his door, wrapped in a towel, hair in a ponytail and told him: "Since you're not using the bathroom, I'll use it. Hum…A nice hot shower…"

As she walked to the bathroom, she smiled to herself, she knew she was teasing him but it felt good. It felt good to have him back.

Lucas sighed, Brooke was back on his mind. He tried to go back to his book but he couldn't read anymore, he was thinking about her. He decided to put some music on and to drift to sleep. To have a nap that was the best thing to do.

------------

When Brooke went off of the bathroom after spending 30 minutes under the hot water, she walked towards Lucas's room. She had the idea of lying in bed with before dinner or simply to convince him to get in the couch and watch TV with her. She smiled to herself at the thought of cuddling in his strong arms.

She stopped at the doorway of his room and she froze when she saw him hugging Peyton tightly. She stopped breathing. It was just like in her worse nightmares, she wasn't able to move or talk, she just watched, helpless.

"Call me sometimes so we can hang out. I miss you." Peyton said, looking at Lucas.

"I miss you too…" Lucas replied.

This was too much for Brooke, she fought tears back, took a deep breath and walked to her room. Lucas and Peyton never noticed her.

"But… there's Brooke you know… I love her so much. I don't want to hurt her again anymore." Lucas continued. That was what Brooke needed to hear, but she probably never would.

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you anymore, it's just that we should take things slow for Brooke." Lucas finished.

"Yeah, you're right. I know I hurt the girl pretty bad but I still care about her. Can't help who you love huh?" She told him with a smile.

"Can't help who you love." Lucas repeated with a nod.

"Bye Luke. Take care." Peyton said as she opened the door.

"Thanks Peyton. Bye." He replied.

She got out and closed the door, they both were sad. Peyton was sad because she couldn't see the guy she was in love with anymore and Lucas was sad because it was breaking his heart to know that Peyton was sad and alone, he knew that she needed him to go through what was happening in her life. He waited for a few minutes and decided to go see what his girlfriend was doing. He walked in her room and saw her putting clothes in a bag.

"Hey pretty girl." He said as he walked behind her and held her in his arms, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"Lucas, please, stop." She said as she continued to pack.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked as he stepped away from her.

"You tell me." She stated. She turned to face him and put her hands on her hips, waiting for him to say something.

"The water turned cold in the middle of your shower?" He joked.

She sighed loudly, shook her head in disbelief and went back to her packing.

"Come on Brooke, tell me what got into you." He said.

She turned again to face him and laughed bitterly.

"What got into me?" She asked.

"Or is it more like what got into you? Something like Peyton?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing at him with her finger.

"She just came to say hi!" Lucas defended himself.

"Really? Because from what I've heard it was about her missing you and wanting to hang out with you. And you know what's worst? You telling her that you're missing her as well. And this is hurting Lucas, this is really hurting." She explained with tears rolling down her cheeks, she was mad at him. She was desperate, she didn't know what to do, what to feel. She trusted Lucas but she was tired of having to struggle everyday about her feelings.

"I'm going to go back in my hotel room so you guys can hang out and stop missing each other." She finished and then she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Brooke. Wait." He told her as he grabbed her arm in the hallway to stop her.

"Listen, it's true that I told her that I'm missing her but you didn't hear the whole speech. I also told her that I couldn't hang out with her because I don't want to hurt you again." He explained.

She looked at him in the eyes and said: "You see that's too bad because it looks like you just hurt me again." With that, she turned and stormed out of the house.

------------

So? Good, bad? Too much drama, not enough! Thank you for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter!!! Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who already reviewed, you guys are the best, thank you so much.

------------

Brooke was sitting on the sand at the beach that she and Lucas loved to go. The place where they had kissed when she had took their picture with her cell phone, this picture she loved so much but which was now meaningless. She was just looking at the ocean, trying not to think about Lucas or about their fight… but she couldn't.

Someone sat next to her and asked: "What's up?"

"I had a fight with Lucas, you?" She replied without even looking at the person next to her.

"Well, I'm 17 and I'm pregnant." Rachel said.

"We're both pretty screwed up." Brooke told her.

"Yup." Rachel replied, nodding.

They both stay quiet for a while, it was an awake moment between the two girls.

"What are we gonna do?" Rachel finally asked.

Brooke looked at Rachel for the first time and told her: "Well, you are going to have this baby and like it or not, I'm going to help you with it. And I'm going to design a 'Clothes Over Bros' baby line."

Rachel smiled and thanked Brooke.

"Listen, I know we've never really liked each other but I'm here for you if you need anything." Brooke explained. It was true, they've never been really friends but it turned out that they were pretty much the same. None of them had her parents around, both of them were feeling alone in this big world. They were always pretending that everything was okay, that nothing really mattered, that they were emotions-proof but it was all wrong. They were just never showing this side of them to other people and they always ended up crying alone in their bed. That was the thing with popular girls, they always ended up being alone.

"Thanks Brooke. A lot." Rachel said sincerely.

They both stared at the ocean for a while and Rachel finally said: "I don't know what's going on between you and Lucas but don't ever forget that he loves you."

She got up and added with a smile: "But if you break up with him, let me know, I'll show him what a really girl can do."

Brooke couldn't believe it, she got up as well and ran after Rachel.

"Come back here you slut." Brooke yelled at her.

They both stopped running and laughed. For the first time they were having fun together.

"Seriously Brooke, the guy loves you. I tested him, you know that, and he is definitely crazy about you. Don't push him away or let him go" Rachel said with sadness because she knew how important it is to take care of the people you love before it's too late. She knew it because Cooper, the guy she loved was dead.

"Thank you." Was all Brooke could said.

------------

Later that day, Brooke was in her hotel room, sitting on her bed, thinking about Lucas. About how messed up was her relationship with him. She wanted it to be perfect, he was the love of her life, her soulmate but every time they could be together, something or someone were going in their way. Actually, it was more like Peyton, going in their way. Brooke sighed, she was so tired of this, she just wanted to be happy, not to deal with her broken heart every day.

There was a knock on the door. She sighed and got up, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. When she opened the door, Lucas was standing behind it. At first Brooke wanted to kiss him and to cuddle in his arms, to hear him tell her that everything would be okay.

"We need to talk." Was all he came out with.

Brooke snapped out of her thoughts and closed the door on his face and went back on her bed.

Lucas knocked again. Brooke closed her eyes, she hadn't the strength to argue with him, she just hoped he would go away, but this time entered the room and walked next to the bed.

"Hi, my name is Lucas Scott." He said stretching his hand at her.

She looked at him surprised and finally decided to shake hands with him. He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. He didn't know what to say, he hadn't prepare a big speech. All he wanted was for him and Brooke to be okay and together again. Maybe talking was useless this time, maybe he just needed to be here for her. He never really knew what Brooke wanted but he was always trying to be the guy for her. He finally wrapped a arm around her shoulder. At first she didn't move so he kissed her head and whispered: "It going to be okay."

She didn't replied and just cuddled against him, closing her eyes, inhaling his scent, feeling his warmth… being with him. Brooke closed her eyes and fell asleep. Lucas stayed with her until she woke up. When she did, she looked at him and whispered: "Hey."

He looked down at her and said: "Hey pretty girl."

"Thank you for staying with me." She told him as she cuddled back against him.

"No problem." He replied softly.

Suddenly his cell phone rang, he looked at it to see who was calling, he didn't want to pick it up unless it was something really important. He read: Peyton. And Brooke read it as well.

She sadly looked at him and said: "She is always going to be here, between you and me, even if I trust you, even if I know that we love each other, she is always going to be here." With that she got up and walked in the bathroom.

"Brooke…" Lucas called gently. Sometimes he hated Peyton for ruining everything like this. He hit his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Damn it, he loved Brooke so much but he couldn't tell Peyton that he couldn't see or talk to her again. He got up and walked closed to the bathroom door and waited for her to go out. When she did, he could clearly see that she's been crying. She tried to avoid his look and walk away but he stopped her wrapping an arm around his waist and he lifted her chin to look in her eyes with his free hand.

"Brooke, I don't really understand what you're going through, I try to but somehow I always end up screwing things with you. I mean, I love you with every fibber of my body and you love me to, so why can't we be happy together?" He asked.

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard. Her throat was hurting like hell and she was fighting tears back, she finally opened her eyes and started: "I… I love you Luke…"

Lucas's heart increased its beating, he knew that there was a but. He kissed her forehead and whispered: "It's okay."

Brooke shook her head no and said: "It's not okay. I don't know what's going on with me, why I'm being so emotional with all this. I feel like I'm lost."

"Lucas, I'm sorry but I need to find myself again and I think we should take some time apart. I need to find the cheery girl I used to be, the girl who was always up to have fun, the girl that could see you hugging Peyton without having a nervous break down." She continued.

Lucas stepped away from her, shocked by everything she just said. She was breaking up with him? He shook his head and thought: 'Be the guy for her Lucas, just be the guy for her or you'll loose her.'

"Come here." He said as he pulled her against him. She cuddled in his embrace and rested her head against his chest.

"Your heart is racing, you need to calm down." She told him.

"I'm okay." He replied.

She looked at him and said: "I'm so sorry Lucas."

"Brooke, the last few weeks had been really hard on you, I can't be mad at you for feeling lost because I'm lost as well. I just want you to know that even if you are breaking up with me, I'll always be there when you need me." He explained.

"I'm not breaking up with you Luke, I'm just asking for some time off, that all." She said.

Lucas nodded sadly and said: "I'll give you all the time you need."

She nooded and he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips to let him deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and twirled. It was the sweetess kiss ever. Soft and so meaningful. Brooke lost herself in the kiss and forgot everything going on. She didn't want it to end, ever but Lucas finally broke apart. Brooke kept her eyes closed like she didn't want to come back to the harsh reality. Lucas gave her another kiss on the lips and left.

When she heard the door closing, she finally opened her eyes. Gone, he was gone.

She took a deep breath, was she about to loose him? And what was she doing anyway? Pushing away the guy she claimed to love so much... Was she still in love with him? Of course she was... But if she didn't have the strengh to fight for him, did it mean that she wasn't in love with him anymore? Will he be waiting for her like he said?

Life is unfair, being in love sucks.

------------

Sooooo, what do you think? Please let me know! Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi you guys, first of all : Happy New Year !!

I am sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been busy at work, add some sport and lot of friends and there you are, not writting anymore.

Could someone make the writters of the show come to their senses with this whole Pukas thing? (Like I wanna puke? No, I didn't say it... I'm French, so anyway...) I mean I like Peyton but I hate Peyton AND Lucas...

Anyway, thanks for reviewing last chapter. Let's go, new chapter, I hope you'll like it!

------------

Three days. It's been three days since Brooke had come back to school. Three since she was back being the captain of the cheerleaders and the president of the students. Three days that she was the Brooke she used to be. But the worst for her was that it's been three days since she hadn't seen Lucas. Only three days and it felt like a whole month. But this morning, things were different, she had decided to stop by his house before going to school. She was missing him too much. Of course this whole 'take some time off' was her idea but she was regretting it badly. She just wished that they could spend some time together before she had to go to her first class.

When she arrived in front of his house, she saw Peyton's car driving off. It was like Brooke's heart stopped beating. She sighed. It was now probably no use to go see Lucas if Peyton had spent the night with him. No, this couldn't just be it, after everything he had said, after all the promises and the understanding, he couldn't just had slept with Peyton. Plus it was only three days since they last saw each others. No, she trusted Lucas, she knew he wouldn't do that to her, he couldn't… at least she hoped so. She inhaled deeply and got out of her car. She had to be strong, she nodded her head and whispered to herself: "It's gonna be okay. He didn't slept with her."

There was a small knock on the door. Lucas opened it expecting to see Peyton in front of him, but it wasn't.

"Brooke!" He exclaimed when he saw her. He was really happy to finally see her.

"Hi" She said quietly as he let her get in his room.

"How are you?" He asked, looking straight in her eyes and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm, good… Have you seen Peyton lately?" She asked. It was stronger than her, she had to ask him and wait for his answer to make sure he was keeping his promises.

Lucas was taking aback by this question and the fact that it came out so suddenly.

"Huh… Actually yes… She came early this morning to check on me." He said. He new that telling the truth wasn't very smart, but he couldn't lie to her anymore. So Peyton had stopped by, it wasn't a big deal, he was hoping that Brooke wouldn't make a big deal about it.

Brooke nodded and an awkward silent filled the room. She was relieved, he hadn't lied to her. Why would he anyway? He loved her, right? Still, she couldn't dare to look at him in the eyes, she knew he was starring at her, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't know were to start. Brooke finally snapped out of her thoughts and tried: "I was wondering if you could help me with English literature…"

Lucas smiled widely, she wasn't mad at him and he was almost sure that she knew that he had said the truth about Peyton and now she was asking for help 15 minutes before English lit class, that was his Brooke.

"Sure." He replied.

She smiled at him for the first time, how he loved that smile, he couldn't help but smiled back at her. She took a book from her bag as he sat down on the middle of his bed, his back resting against the headboard. She handed him the book and sat between his legs, her back resting against his chest.

"Weren't we supposed to read that like a month ago?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shrugged and rested her head against his right shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she laid her hand on the left of his chest.

"Don't worry about me, I've been resting more than necessarily and I'm okay." He replied.

"Good." She told him.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, holding the book and he opened it so that she could see what he was reading. Both of them knew that all this was just a false pretence for Brooke to be with him but both of them needed it, both of them wanted it so in the end, it didn't matter at all.

Lucas closed the book he has been reading for almost two hours and wrapped his arms around Brooke. She had fell asleep while he was reading aloud the second page. Lucas didn't care, he just kept reading for himself, enjoying the fact that Brooke was sleeping in his arms.

Brooke finally stirred and Lucas whispered: "Looks like you missed all this morning's periods."

"Don't care." She mumbled which caused Lucas to smile and kissed her head slightly.

"Maybe we could go out and have lunch somewhere." He proposed.

"I fell good in your arms." She replied.

"Or maybe we can just lay here." He stated.

"No, let's go out, let's grab something to eat and then we'll go to the beach and rest there." Brooke said getting up quickly. Lucas didn't know what got into her but he followed her willingly. Suddenly she stopped at the door and turned to face him.

She looked down and said: "Luke, I'm sorry."

Lucas frowned, he had troubles understanding her today, she was acting really weird.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"For this 'take some time off' thing, it was stupid. I know who I am and I know that I can't be myself without you because you are a part of me and a part of my life." She explained, still looking down.

Lucas cupped her face in his hands and forced her gently to look at him.

"I love you Brooke." He stated.

She nodded in answer and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She looked up at him with a wide smile and said looking at him up and down: "And now boyfriend, let me take care of you."

'Nice." Lucas whispered sexily in her ear as he slide his hands under her shirt and pulled her closer to her.

"Nice." She replied giving him a kiss and then she pulled away from him and said: "Salad and water for lunch and nap this afternoon, then."

Lucas closed his eyes and sighed. Brooke had a devil smile on her face, she loved to tease him.

"You know, in three days, this resting shit will be over and I'm gonna get ya." He said.

Brooke winked at him and whispered in his ear: "We'll see about that."

With that, she opened the door and went outside, Lucas sighed but smiled and followed her outside to her car and they drove to Karen's Café.

They were now walking hands in hands on the beach. They had had lunch at the café, talked about a lot of different things, school, basket-ball, the last Glamour edition, Haley and Nathan, Karen and Rachel's babies, basically everything.

"So you know, I was thinking when we were at the café that once you'll be fully recovered, we'll be having a huge party with everyone to celebrate." She told him with a smile.

Lucas nodded silently, making Brooke wonder if something was wrong with him. Maybe he was getting tired of walking.

"We should stop here and rest for a while." She stated, still feeling nervous that something might happen to him.

Lucas nodded again as they sat one next to the other on the sand. As Lucas remained silent, Brooke grew even more concerned, he was kinda scaring her. He was looking at the ocean and she couldn't help but stare at him, trying to read something on his face. Even if he couldn't see her, he knew that she was staring at him, he knew that she was wondering what was wrong with him.

He suddenly turned to his right to look at her in the eyes and asked: "You do trust me, right?"

Brooke was taken aback by this question.

"If this is about Peyton…" She started but he cut her off and said: "It's not about Peyton, it's about me and my heart condition."

She was relieved that they wouldn't go for the Peyton subject once again. She enjoyed this day and she just wanted it to keep it the way it was, about her and Lucas, just about her and Lucas.

"Of course I trust you." She said.

"So then, you believe me when I said that I feel fine and that I'm not tired?" He asked.

She nodded her head yes in answer, wondering where he was going with this.

"Then why haven't you kissed me in the last couple of hours? Why did you avoid every contact except holding hands?" He asked.

"Because it's either because of my heart condition or it's that you don't love me anymore." He added. He knew that he was being mean, but he wanted to make his point. He knew that it wasn't about her not loving him anymore, it was just about her being scared and he just wanted her to stop worrying.

Brooke looked down, how could he think that she didn't love him anymore? Of course she loved him, she was just scared to loose him because of an heart attack.

"I…" She started, still looking down and with tears in her eyes.

He wrapped an arm around her and said: "It's okay pretty girl, you don't have to be scared, I'm gonna be alright, I already am alright."

It always amazed her how well he knew her, how he could read her like an open book. It was like they had a connection and he could feel everything.

"I'm just scared that something might happen to you… because of me." She finally explained, looking at him.

"Because if we start to kiss, it'll be turning in a full making out session and we'll finally end up having sex and we can't do that." She added.

"First of all, we never have sex, we always make love…" Lucas started and Brooke rolled her eyes and they both laughed.

"Then, we can make out without having to take off our clothes." He finished, trying to convince her.

"Maybe you can, but I can't, I just love to see you naked." She said with a smile.

"Okay then, I won't let you undress me." He replied, giving her a kiss.

"Let's give it a try Brooke, making out and only making out." He told her.

She nodded and they laid down on the sand, Brooke's head resting on his chest as she started to trace invisible circles with her fingers on his shirt. He kissed her on the head and they both remained silent, listening to the sound of the waves.

After some minutes Lucas asked: "So when are we gonna get to that making out part anyway?"

"This is so deja vu." Brooke replied looking at him with a smile across her lips.

"I meant exclusive making out." He corrected.

"Then I'd say right about now if you know what's good for you." She told him.

Their lips crushed into a deep meaningful kiss. Brooke climbed on top of Lucas as his hands roamed on her back. She broke their kiss and looked at his awesome blue eyes. They both smiled, no words needed to be told. They resumed their kiss, not caring that their were in a public place, they just felt like they were alone in their own little world. They were just feeling good, safe, loved and wanted, everything they needed in their lives. They were back together and that's all that mattered for now.

------------

Okay so this chapter was like a transition to get to that big drama that I have planned but I also wrote it to take my head out of this Peyton Lucas thing going on the show... so if there's still someone reading at this point, just know that I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible and it means drama, drama, drama... Review? Yes, no? Please let me know someone is still reading! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, here it is, new chapter and more drama. I hope you'll like it. I still have a lot in mind for this story, I just wish I had time to write more often.

Thanks a lot for all the reviews for last chapter, it really encouraged me to go one and find time to write. If you have any ideas or suggestions please let me know cause it's always good to know where you're heading when you write something.

Thanks again.

Oh and one more thing: Don't you think that in the show, Brooke is still in love with Lucas? I mean she was looking at the scrapped book after they decided to be friends and the way she's pushing him to Peyton, the way she looked at him while he was at the hospital... I mean, I'm sure she thinks that he'll be happier without her... that's why she's doing all this... Well, maybe this isn't true but I just hope that they'll go back together on the show.

Enough, talking... let's go!

--------------

When Brooke opened her eyes that morning, she felt warm.

"Morning babe." Whispered a voice behind her. She felt him kiss her shoulder and then she felt his strong arms around her body and his chest pressed against her back. She smiled and turned in his arms to face him. Lucas Scott, the love of her life.

"Today's the big day." She told him with a dimpled smile.

"Sure it is." He replied before kissing her lips tenderly.

"What time is it?" She asked and worried that she might be late. Today was the big day, Lucas was finally getting to do whatever he wanted, gone were all the rules, his last check up revealed that he was okay and now able to go back to a normal life.

"Almost 10." He said.

"God, Luke we were supposed to wake up at 9!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, don't blame me, I was awake at 9, but someone next to me was peacefully sleeping." He replied.

"So you couldn't wake me up?" She asked, she couldn't believe him.

"Nah, I'd rather watch you sleep, pretty girl." He told her, giving her his best smile. She hit him playfully on the chest and he added: "Besides, the more sleep you get this morning, the longer you'll be up tonight."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him an evil smile, she knew exactly what he meant.

"So, what's your big plan?" She asked.

"Make love to you all night long?" He asked back.

She smiled and said: "I meant after the party at the café."

"Well, I intend to tease you during the whole party and come back here and make up for the lost time." He explained.

"I like that." She replied and she kissed him.

Lucas moaned, she was such a good kisser, from all the girls he had kissed in his life, Brooke was far away number one, even Peyton couldn't stand to her level.

"I like that too." He told her.

Brooke pulled apart and got up.

"I wonder how we managed to sleep in the same bed without breaking any rules." She told before getting out of the room and heading to the bathroom.

"Self control , babe, self control." He shouted.

Lucas laid back in bed and smiled, this day would be awesome, he knew it. It will be the best day since he had his heart attack.

--------------

Later that day, everyone was at the café, it was around 6 pm and everyone was here to celebrate. Karen, Deb, Dan, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Bevin, girls from the squad and boys from the team, even Peyton was here.

Everyone was enjoying the party, some were talking, some were dancing, everyone having a good time.

Brooke and Lucas were standing next to the counter.

"Stop doing that." Brooke told Lucas as she turn to face him.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"Stare at me hungrily." She said. "I'm sure everyone noticed the way you're looking at me, it's embarrassing." She added, blushing a little.

"Well, I don't care what people think, and I really am hungry." He replied, kissing her neck.

"I can't stay next to you, you're driving me crazy." She said after she stepped away from him.

He gave her his best smile and bit his lower lips, looking at her from head to toes.

Brooke sighed gave in. She walked next to him and kissing him passionately.

She finally pulled away, breathless and said: "Now more of that for you if you behave until the party's over."

Lucas smiled and shook his head, he gave her a peek on the lips and said: "Alright then, I'll keep my hands off of you, but after the party, you're all mine Brooke Davis."

"Count on that." She replied with a wink.

Brooke noticed that Lucas had had a quick glance in Peyton's direction who was sitting all alone at a table next to the door.

"Go talk to her." She said.

Lucas was surprised to hear those words in her mouth, Peyton was like her worst enemy now and she was telling him to go talk to her.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

She nodded and he kissed her.

"I love you." He told her to thank her but also to re-assure her that she was the one for him. With once last quick kiss on the lips he left her and walked towards Peyton.

He sat down at her table and said: "Not having fun, are you?"

She smiled at him and said: "Not really."

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, just feeling alone you know." She said

He nodded and felt guilty. It was all his fault, it was his fault that she had lost her best friend his fault that she had lost him as well.

"Peyton, listen, I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't have to. I hope that one day everything will get better, that Brooke will forgive me." She told him.

He nodded and said: "It's gonna get better, just give her some time."

Lucas turned around, hearing the door opening, a little surprised that someone was entering, all the people supposed to be here were already here. He saw a guy with a gun in his hand. The guy shoot his gun in the air and everyone froze. Lucas scanned the room for Brooke, their gazes met and he gave her a reassuring look. She nodded at him but turned her head to see the guy asking to Karen for cash. As she wasn't getting fast enough at putting the money on the bag, he pointed his gun at her and shouted for her to go faster. Karen jumped, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, easy man." Lucas said, causing the guy to turn to face him.

"Shut up!" He shouted at him, he was getting more and more nervous, apparently robbing was not something he was used to do. When he turned back to Karen, Dan jumped on him, before they both hit the floor, a gunshot was heard.

Before Dan could punch him, the robber already had his gun pointed on his forehead.

"Get off me or I'll shoot you." He said.

Dan nodded and got up, holding his hands in the air defensively. Everyone had watched the altercation and no one had seen Brooke collapsing on the floor.

"Brooke!" Lucas shout as he ran to her, causing everyone to look towards Brooke and gasp in horror.

He kneeled down by her side and saw that she was holding her stomach.

"Lucas." She managed to say.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." He told her as he saw blood all over her hands.

Everyone was now looking at him, all standing in shock, horrified by what they were witnessing, Brooke Davis, laying on the floor with blood all over her.

"What have you done?!" Lucas shouted in anger at the robber but then he looked straight in Dan's eyes.

The robber started to panic and said: "No one gets out of here. Everyone lay down on the floor. Now!"

Without being seen, Peyton crawled next to Lucas and Brooke. She took off her jacket and slid it under Brooke's head so that she could rest her head properly.

"Luke, I'm… I'm scared." Brooke said.

Lucas kissed her on the forehead and said: "You don't have to, I'm going to get you out of here in a matter of time, I promise."

"I'm bleeding right?" She asked.

Lucas reluctantly nodded and Brooke closed her eyes.

"Listen to me baby, I'm gonna have to put some pressure on your wound to stop the bleeding okay?" He asked her.

She kept her eyes closed and nodded. Rachel who was behind them, handed him a towel and Lucas pressured Brooke's wound. Tears started to stream down her face so Lucas kissed her forehead again and whispered comforting words in her ear. He stopped when he heard another gunshot, he was unaware of what was going on in the café while taking care of Brooke but when he looked up at the robber, he found him looking at Dan who was in front of him, threatening him once again.

"You'd better sit down before things get ugly Mister Mayor." The robber said.

Dan sat down on a chair, holding his hands in the air like before. The robber looked at Lucas and said: "You kid, tie him up."

"No, I'm staying with her." He replied.

The robber pointed his gun at Brooke's head and shouted to Lucas: "I said: Tie him up."

"Go Luke." Peyton told him as she replaced his hand on Brooke's stomach.

Lucas got up did as he was told.

"Stay away from me." Brooke weakly ordered to Peyton.

"You're bleeding, I have to take care of your wound." The blonde replied.

"Leave me alone." Brooked said.

"I'm not going to let you die just because you're stubborn and mad at me." Peyton replied.

Brooke closed her eyes, she was really pale, that wasn't a good sign.

"Hey Brooke, wake up, come on, open your eyes and tell me what a bitch I am." Peyton pleaded her.

Brooke hardly managed to open her eyes and whispered: "I fell so tired."

Peyton freaked out and tears started to slid down her cheeks.

"Come on Brooke, keep your eyes open, talk to me." She said, shaking her a little.

"Bitch." Brooke mumbled.

"I like it better." Peyton said with a smile, happy that her ex-best friend had the strength to talk.

"It hurts so much... Lucas…" The brunette mumbled.

"I'm right here, just hold on babe." Lucas said as he regained his spot and placed his hand back on Brooke's wound.

"Baby talk to me." He asked when he saw that Brooke wasn't opening her eyes. Rachel pushed Peyton and sat next to Brooke.

She took her hand in her and said: "Come on Brooke, this little thing growing inside of me will need its great Auntie Brooke to discover all the great things in life."

Brooke slowly opened her eyes and whispered: "You'll be an awesome Mom."

"And you'll be an awesome Aunt, and I'm sure that in some years, you'll be an awesome Mom as well." Rachel told her with a smile.

Lucas looked at Rachel and nodded to her to thank her. Brooke closed her eyes again and it was Peyton's turn to talk.

"Come on B.Davis, stay with us." She said.

"Don't call me like that." Brooke replied, her voice getting weaker by every second.

Lucas looked up and saw cops surrounding the café. Then he looked at the robber and he heard Haley said: "Let him take care her out of here, you don't need a murder on your conscience."

"Yeah, come on man, let her out." Nathan added.

"No one gets out." The guy simply said.

Lucas felt Brooke tugging on his shirt and he turned her attention back to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Shh, you don't have to be sorry, you did nothing wrong." He said.

"Tonight was our night." She said.

"We'll have many other nights, don't worry about that." He told her.

She nodded and closed her eyes once again.

She opened them seconds later and asked: "Your heart okay?"

Lucas nodded and said: "Keep your strength, I'm getting you out of here."

"If something happens to me, if I don't make it…" Brooke started.

"Don't say that baby, you're going to be just fine." Lucas cut her off.

"If, Lucas, if I don't make it, I want you to be happy." She said. Then she found the strength to take his hand and Peyton's hand, putting them one on the other and said: "Both of you, together."

Brooke let their hands go and closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. She swallowed hard, it was the hardest words to say, but she had to say it. She didn't really know why she did so, but she loved Lucas more than she ever loved someone and if she died, she just wanted him to go on with his life and be happy. She was feeling weaker by every minutes and she just needed to let him know that if something happened to her, she wanted him to be happy and move on. She didn't want him to keep thinking of the past like Whitey did with Camilla. Everyone around them had witnessed the scene and they all had tears in their eyes, except Haley who was fully crying.

Lucas was waiting for the good moment to go out and he decided that the moment was now, after it would may be too late. He gathered her in his arms and got up.

Nathan stood up as well, he wasn't going to let his brother deal with the robber by himself.

The robber immediately pointed his gun at him and told him to stay where he was. Haley gasped and Nathan made a sign with his hand to her, showing that he was going to handle it just fine.

"You are going to let my brother take his girlfriend out of here." He stated.

"Nathan sit down right now." Dan said.

"Shut up Dad." Nathan snapped.

Lucas gave a thankful look at Nathan.

"She needs medical assistance, I'm getting out of here with her, like it or not." Lucas said.

"Shoot me right now or let me go." He challenged with tears in his eyes.

The robber finally let him go and Lucas walked past the door, feeling the cold air on his skin.

A cop followed by a doctor grabbed Brooke from him. He heard her weakly calling his name.

"It's okay Brooke, you're safe now." He said.

When Brooke closed her eyes that night, she felt cold.

"Her heart stopped. Charge to 200. Clear!" That's the last thing Lucas heard before the paramedics closed the door of the ambulance and it scared him to death.

Lucas closed his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks, this day was the worst day of his life.

--------------

Okay, that's it, cliff-hanger isn't it? Please review, even more drama to come…


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the new chapter. I hope you'll like it. Can't say I'm really proud of it but I'll let you be the judge of that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

--------------

Lucas was pacing angrily in the corridor of the waiting room of the hospital. It's been two hours and he still hadn't any news on Brooke. He didn't know if she was okay or if she was... No, he couldn't think of it, she was okay, she had to. She was a fighter and she would find the strength to go through it. Lucas closed his eyes for a second and all he could see was Brooke's pale face and her weak body lying in his arms when he had got her out of the café.

"Charge to 200." The words echoed in his head and it was driving him crazy. And why any of those doctors would come and tell him that she was okay?

He punched the white wall of the waiting room. He didn't even felt the pain in his fist. He screamed in anger and hit the wall again until Nathan stopped him by holding his arm. Lucas bursted into tears and rested his head against the wall. Haley immediately walked next to him and ran her hand up and down his back to comfort him.

"She's gonna be okay Luke." Nathan said, realasing his arm and putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

A doctor arrived and asked: "Is there anyone for Brooke Davis?"

Lucas walked up to him and said: "I'm her boyfriend, how is she?"

"I'm sorry, we only give those kind of informations to the close family." The doctor replied. Enough for Lucas to push him againt the wall.

"You're going to tell me right now how she is." He told him with an anger that Haley had never seen in his eyes before.

Once again Nathan had to stop him. "I'm sorry Sir, please excuse him, he just worried about my sister. I'm Nathan Davis, Brooke's older brother." He said shaking hands with the doctor.

"Can I see your parents?" The doctor asked.

"I'm sorry but the left for California a long time ago, I'm taking care of my little sister since then." Nathan explained him.

"Alright, follow me then." The doctor told him.

Karen, Mouth, Rachel and Peyton were still at the café to deal with everything that had happened there and Nathan and Haley had immediately come to the hospital once the robber had finally let everyone leave the café without another gunshot.

About five minutes later, but what seemed to Lucas an eternity, Nathan came back.

"She's fine, she in recovery right now. They stopped the internal bleeding and removed the bullet. They'll take more test tomorrow once she'll be a little better." He explained.

"Thanks Nate." Lucas said.

"Second room on the left bro." Nathan told him, patting his shoulder and giving him a smile.

Lucas left towards Brooke's room.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Haley asked to her husband.

"They don't know yet, she fine for the moment but they don't know if the bullet caused more damaged than what they think." Nathan explained.

Haley sighed and rested her head on Nathan shoulder.

When Lucas entered Brooke's room, he found her peacefully asleep. He took her hand in his and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He hated to see her like this, this was unbearable. He wanted to save her, save her from this hospital room, save her like she had always begged for him to save her. He went off of his thoughts when she slightly stir and weakly opened her eyes. She looked around, she looked so scared and lost.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." He told her and when she finally set her eyes on him, she relaxed and closed her eyes again.

"You're at the hospital and you're going to be fine." He explained, kissing her forehead once again.

She opened her eyes and tried to speak but no sound came out of her mouth. Suddenly Lucas remember what is was like to lay there, helpless, to wake up after sugery and to feel so alone and numb. He immediately pourred some water in a glass and helped her to drink.

Brooke kept her eyes closed for a while, regaining some strength. She was not feeling any pain probably because of the morphine but she could defenitely say that something was wrong with her.

She took a small breath and opened her eyes. "You saved me." She managed to say.

"I wish I hadn't had to save you babe. I wish nothing bad has happened to you and you wouldn't be lying here, we would be lying in my bed together, feeling safe." He said sadly.

"I'm okay." She lied.

"Shh honey, don't try to talk, you have to keep you strength okay?" He asked.

"Cold." She told him as she looked at him in the eyes.

He reached for the blanket and covered her gently, kissing her lips this time.

She nodded and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead once again and she suddenly opened her eyes.

"Stay." She begged, she thought that this was a goodbye kiss, but of course, it wasn't.

"I'm not going anywhere, sleep tight pretty girl, I'll be there when you wake up." He promised, running his hand throught her hair.

She nodded and whispered: "Love you."

"I love you too baby." He replied, sitting down on the chair next to her and holding her hand tightly in his as Brooke driffted back to sleep.

It had just been about ten minutes that Brooke has closed her eyes, that she opened them again. She felt a weight on her hand and found Lucas, asleep and resting his head on the bed next to her hand while he was sitting on a chair. She knew that this wasn't a good position to sleep, and truth was that she wanted him by her side, not in a chair. She pulled her hand out from his grasp and ran her hand throught his hair. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Lay with me?" She almost begged.

He looked surprised by her question and as he didn't move she added in the same tired voice: "Please."

"Anything for you." He said in a whisper.

He climbed on the bed and laid on his side next to her, very careful not to hurt her more than she already was. Once he found himself confortable he looked at Brooke and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Did I...?" He started and she immediately shook her head no.

He dried her tears with his tumbs and kissed her cheek.

"Scared." She told him, looking at the ceiling.

"It's going to be okay baby, I promised. You don't have to be scared, I'm right here next to you." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head, trying not to spill any more tears.

"Come on, let's go some sleep now." He told her, kissing her on the cheek on more time.

She nodded on last time and closed her eyes. Lucas watched her until he was sure that she was fully asleep.

About 3 hours later, Lucas woke up and found Brooke still asleep and shaking like a leaf next to him. She was probably having a nightmare. She was sweaty, breathing heavily and shaking her head from side to sides.

"Brooke, wake up." He said as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

She immediately woke up, gasped for air and bursted into tears once the memory of her nightmare came back.

"I'm here, I'm right here." Lucas told her as he burried his face in her neck and kissed her. She wrapped a arm around his neck and cried even more.

"Miss Davis, your brother wants to see you." They heard from behind.

Brooke pulled apart and gave Lucas a questioning look before drying quickly her tears with the back of her hand. Lucas smiled at her and get off the bed to allow her to see Nathan and Haley standing by the entrance of the door. Brooke immediately smiled when she saw them.

"Brother?" She asked to Nathan. She wasn't feeling really good, but a little better than when see woke up for the first time.

"Yeah, I had to lie to them because they would only give informations about you to the family members. As Lucas tried to litteraly 'get the words out of the doctor's throat', I just told him that I was your older brother taking care of you since our parents had left to California." Nathan explained.

Brooke smiled at him but then she looked at Lucas who shrugged, he knew she wanted explanation about the doctor part.

"Don't know what he's talking about." Lucas stated.

"Yeah right." Nathan said rolling his eyes.

Brooke looked at Haley who was shyly standing next to Nathan and hadn't say a word yet.

"Come here." Brooke requested, welcoming Haley into a hug.

"How do you feel Tigger?" She asked.

"Good, tired." Brooke replied.

"We better let you get some rest now. We know your in good hands." Nathan said.

Haley gave another hug to Brooke and then it was Nathan's turn to hug his her.

"Sleep tight little sis." He said giving her his best smile and a kiss on the cheek.

She nodded in answer and the married couple left the room.

"Luke?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, what is it pretty girl?" He asked back.

"What I told you at the café, about you and Peyton, it's true." She said, she was putting all her stength together to managed to say a whole sentence, but she had to.

Lucas didn't know how to respond to that, he didn't what to say, worse, he didn't know if he had to say something.

"If something happens to me, I want you to be happy." She explained again.

That was enough for Lucas. "Listen to me Brooke, nothing is going to happen to you, nothing, you hear me?"

The words came out way more harshly than what he meant, which caused tears to spill down Brooke's face.

"Just in case." She said.

It broke his heard to see her crying, he bent over her and whispered in her ear: "You're safe now and I love you, you and only you."

Brooke just closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Look at me." He asked gently.

"Stop torturing yourself with Peyton, it's you Brooke. You're the one who drives me crazy, you are the first person I think about when I wake up and the last when I fall asleep." He said.

Brooke nodded again and Lucas said: "Now, I'm going to kiss you passionately because I've been dying to do it since you woke up."

Brooke smiled and Lucas kissed her just like he said.

Once he pulled apart out of breath, they looked at each other and smiled.

"You drive me crazy too." She told him.

"I hope so. Now you have to get more sleep." He told her.

"More kisses first?" She asked with a smile.

"I was hoping you would ask." He said.

"I love you Lucas. I love you." She told him before they shared another passionate kiss.

--------------

Well, I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks for reviwing, if you have anything to say, I wanna read it!


End file.
